Titan A.E. 2/Credits
Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies Presents In Assocation with The Kennedy/Marshall Company An Amblin Entertainment and Lucasfilm LTD. Film A Klasky Csupo Production Titan A.E. 2 Directed by Robert E. Stanton John Carnochan Joe Ranft Produced by George Lucas Steven Spielberg Robert Watts Animation Produced by Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Animation Produced by Derryl DePriest Billy Lagor Written by Jeffrey Price & Peter S. Seaman Executive Producers Frank Marshall Kathleen Kennedy Executive Producers Steven Spielberg David Kirschner Robert Watts Co-Producer Jeanne Rosenberg Director of Photography Flint Deele Production Designer Dean Wellins Associate Producer Robert Watts Art Directors Ric Sluiter Donald A. Towns Brice Mallier Editor Tom Finan Music by David Newman Performed by Saliva Music Supervisor Jason Bentley Executive Music Producer George Acogny Casting by Mary Hidalgo, C.S.A. Unit Production Manager Peter Del Vecho Sequence Directors Warren Batchelder Stig Bergqvist Bradley Case Sherm Cohen Paul Demeyer Bill Exter Johnny V. Gibbs John Holmquist Jeff McGrath Stan Phillips Aaron Springer Erik Wiese Additional Sequence Directors Chuck Downs John Freeman Cathy Malkasian Robert Shellhorn Andrei Svislotski Alan Smart Digital Production Manager Jerry Mills Voice Direction by Charlie Adler Based on the Characters "Titan A.E." Created by Joss Whedon Cast (In Order of Appearance) Additional Voices Matt Adler Lori Alan Carlos Alazraqui Newell Alexander Rosemary Alexander Stephen Alterman Jack Angel Stephen F. Apostolina Moises Arias Kirk Baily Shane Baumel Timyra-Joi Beatty Robert Bergen Greg Berger Steven Jay Blum Kimberly Brooks Ranjanio Brow Stuart Scott Bullock Rodger Bumpass Corey Burton Blanca Camacho Catherine Cavadini Tara Charendoff David Cowgill Jennifer Darling Alexandra Deary John DeMita Debby Derryberry Johnny DiMaggio Holly Dorff Cody Dorkin Terri Douglas Judi M. Durand Paul Eiding Pat Farley Bill Farmer Greg Finley Dann Fink Jeff Fischer Elisa Gabrielli Jackie Gonneau Nicholas Guest Jess Harnell Gary A. Hecker Bridget Hoffman Wendy Hoffman Barbara Iley Roger L. Jackson John Kassir Daamen Krall Ashley Lambert Carolyn Lawrence Jim Lau Sherry Lynn Danny Mann Scotty Mc Afee Scott Menville Laura Marano Vanessa Marano Mona Marshall Mickie T. McGowan Tracey Metro Laraine Newman Colleen O'Shaughnessey Robert F. Paulsen III Mary Linda Phillips Pat Pinney Juan Pope Phil Proctor David J. Randolph Noreen Reardon Susan Silo Roger Craig Smith Kath E. Soucie Melanie Spore Shane Sweet Andrea Taylor Kari Wahlgren James Kevin Ward Karle Warren Joe Whyte Bruce Winant April Winchell Davey Wittenberg Ruth Zalduondo Casting Story Storyboard Artists David P. Bonnano Bob Camp Jim Capobianco Zhenia Delioussine Mark Dindal Walt Dohrn Dave Fontana Edmund Fong Randy Fullmer Joseph Garcia Tommy Jung Igor Kovalyov Jennifer Lerew Caca Marszolek Bueno Ken Mitchroney Kevin O'Brien Wilbert Plijnaar Robert Porter Mark Risley Vitaly Shafirov Jeff Siergey David P. Smith Moroni Taylor Gary Trousdale Barry Vodos Christian Wedge Dave Williams Kathy Zielinski Additional Storyboard Artists Roger Allers Kurt Anderson Keith Baxter Thomas Bernando Brenda Chapman Devin Crane Jeffrey Errico Bob Foster Ed Gombert Kenneth Harsha Steve Hillenburg Michael Anthony Jackson Todd Kurosawa Douglas Lawrence Jason Lethchoe Burny Mattinson Linda Miller Christopher Otsuki Lenord Robinson John Sanford Paul Tibbitt Amy Lynne Umezu Frans Vischer Chris Williams Ralph Zondag Art Department Character Designers Hans Bacher Christopher Buck Lus Desmarchelier Thom Enriquez Paul Felix Steve Fellner Jonathan Fischer Robert Fletcher Mike Gabriel Vance Gerry Jean Gillmore Eric Goldberg Joe Grant Doug Henderson Kevin Lima Chris Meledandri Ofloda Monstro Glen Murakami Carlos Ortega Mark Osborne Carlos Saldanha J.C. Sutherland Will Terrell James Tucker Konstantin Valov Additional Design Phil Bourassa Eric Castaing Michael Cedeno Andre Christou Alberto C. Dose Guy Deel Andrew J. Gentle Timothy Georgarakis Ed Gombert Ian S. Gooding Carlos Grangel Bryan Jowers John Krause Nicolas Marlet Roderick Maki Serge Michaels Sue C. Nichols David Prince Paul Power John Rice Fabian Rodriguez Renzo Rodriguez Gilles Rudziak Chris Sonnenburg Dick Zondag Layout Layout Artists Matt Aspbury Johnny Braunreuther James Buckhouse Scott Caple Alfred "Tops" Cruz Dallas A. Dietrich Rod Douglas Marisol Gladding Sue Gleadhill Gerald McAleece III Character Layout Artists Brad Ableson John Achenbach Carlos Baeza Orlando Baeza Anthony Bell Ed Bell Mitchell Bernel Wayne Carlisi Roberto Casale Shaun Cashman Andy Chavez Fred Craig Jesse Darby-Tillis Erben Detablan Everett Downing Heiko Drenkenberg Colm Duggan Ernie Elicanal Luis Escobar Gerry Galang Joseph Garcia Orlando Gumatay Adam Henry Daniel Hu Robert Ingram Jay Jackson Dan Johnson Cathy Jones Karen A. Keller Eric Koenig Christophe Lautrette Tom Madrid, Jr. Ricky Manginsay Gerald McAleece III Eduardo Olivares Ryan Rivette Alex Ruiz Martin Scully Matthew Schofield Vitaly Shafirov Jean Luc Serrano Ralph Sosa Allen Tam Tommy Tejeda Paul Tibbitt Tuck Tucker Frans Vischer Dusty Wakefield Larry White Animation Character Animators Dale L. Baer Chris Bailey Betsy Baytos Bibo Bergeron Arnaud Berthier Brad Bird Don Bluth Stephen Bowler James Bresnahan David Brewster David Brian Timmy Burton Randy Cartwright Ray da Silva James A. Davis Kenny Duncan Glenn Entis Mike Gabriel Andrew Gaskill Mikey Giaimo Gary Goldman Ed Gombert Daniel A. Hasklett Ronald Husband James Young Jackson Serguei Kouchnerov Bill Kroyer John Lasseter Gaston Marzio Patrick Mate Vivian Miessen Linda Miller Mike Nguyen Floyd Norman John Pomeroy Lenord Robinson C. Henry Selick Kristof Serrand David J. Smith Theodore Anthony Lee Ty Colin White Richard Williams Dean Yeagle Supervising Animators Margot Allen Dino Athanassiou James Baxter Aaron Blaise Kent Butterworth Stephen Cady Andrew Collins Michael "Mike" Disa Gary Dunn Will Finn Stephan A. Franck Ron Friedman Lenny K. Graves Teddie Hall Ollie Johnston Angela Kovacs Dan Kuenster Juan Ignacio Meneu Ulrich W. Meyer Matthew O'Callaghan Kevin Peaty William Salazar Andrew L. Schmidt Bruce W. Smith Claus Sobieray Myke Sutherland Steven Taylor Greg Tiernan Franklin R. Thomas Athanassios Vakalis Jeffrey J. Varab Chris Wahl Melanie Walchek Alex Williams Ryan Jeremy Woodward Andrew Wright Clean-Up Animators Lara Almond Galina Budkin Debbie Forster Martin "Marty" Korth Pascal Ludowissy Laura Nurillo Don Parmele Ginny Parmele Marshall Lee Toomey Michelle Walker Background Background Artists Katherine Altieri Sunny Apinchapong Barry Atkinson Douglas Ball Olivier Beeson Debbie Du Bois Justin Brandstater Bonnie Callahan Brooks Campbell Ruben Chavez Desmond Downes Paul Duncan Nathan Fowkes Jim Hickey Michael Humphries Wade Huntsman Lisa L. Keene Gregory C. Miller Philip Phillipson Jeff Richards Kathleen Swain George Taylor Donald A. Towns Robert Walker Scott Wills Effects Effects Animators Allen Blyth D. David Calzada Francesco Chiarini Ed Coffey Keith D. Harris Chris Jenkins Don Markel Dan Philips Janek Sirrs Kelvin Yasuda Assistant Effects Animators Patricia Peraza James Valentine Visual Effects Assistant Production Manager Jennifer Fulle Compositing Artists Joey Alter Pamela Auditore Travis Baumann Brandon McNaughton Johnnie Rauh Craig A. Simms Scilla Valsangiacomo David Weitzberg Checkers & Timers Ink & Paint Ink & Paint Artists Donna K. Baker Calef Brown Kristine "Chris" Brown Sharon Dabek Shigeko Doyle Cookie Felix Deborah Goddard Grant "Nuclear Toxic" Hiestand Saskia Raevouri Lydia Swayne C.G.I. & Special E.F.X. Technical Directors Francois Antoine Andrew Beddini Tommy Bisogno Andrew Brownlow Christopher M. Burrows Danielle Cambridge Jaime Andrés Castañeda Scott Clifford Michael David Feder Kristin Hansen Doug Ikeler Robert E. King Henry LaBounta James Lloyd Sean McLaughlin Scott Rossman C.G.I. Animators Etienne Aubert Nina Bafaro Floyd Bishop Jr. Tommy Bisogno James Campbell Nick Craven Mikey Dvoravic Jazno Francoeur Leonard F.W. Green Evan Guidera Troy A. Gustafson Rowena Hamlyn-Aspden Lucien Harriot Spencer Hecox Gregory Hill Watcharadon Janajina Jeffrey Joe Michael Cadwallader Jones Darren Keating Kompin Kemgumnird Ted C. Kierscey David "Joey" Mildenberger Dana O'Connor Rick O'Connor Julie Phelan Adam Phillips Andreas Procopiou Gary Schumer Garry Sole Alexs Stadermann John David Thornton Chuck Williams Camera & Scene Planning Production Assistant to the Producers Norma Elena Aragon Tracy Baker Mike Battle Thomas Carmichael Dana Ehrlich Kari Kim Lia Hijangos Victoria Panzarella Firdous Peck K. Patrick Stapleton Danielle L. Vaughn Production Assistant Alice Dewey Editorial & Post-Production Post-Production Sound Services Provided by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucas Digital Ltd. Company Marin County, California Sound FX Editors Chuck Michael William Files Theresa Eckton, M.P.S.E. Charles W. Ritter Greg Ten Bosch Steve Boedekker, M.P.S.E. Zach Martin Dennis Leonard, M.P.S.E. Additional Sound FX Editors Benjamin Burtt Mark Coffey, M.P.S.E. Michael Feinberg Ronald Bartlett, M.P.S.E. David Williams D. M. Hemphill, M.P.S.E. ADR Mixers Bob Baron Alan Freedman Chris Navarro, C.A.S. Jason Oliver Michael Miller Thomas J. O'Connell Troy Porter, C.A.S. Billy Devine George Atkins Gregory Steele Jason George Pete Horner ADR Loop Groups Ian Abercrombie Tom Amundsen Keith Anthony Dee Bradley Baker Charles Bartlett Suzanne Boyajian Lizzie Burr David Busch Cody Cameron Richard Cansino Mitch Carter Robert Clotworthy Makenna Cowgill Wendy E. Cutler Darrin DePaul Murphy Dunne Christopher Edgerly Ike Eisenmann Keith Ferguson Jonathan Frakes Donald Fullilove Nikia Futterman Elan Garfias Jessica Gee Johnny Gidcomb Archie Hahn Tommy Karlsen David Kaye Adrienne King DeJon La Quake Donna Lynn Leavy Annie Lockhart David J. Mallow Lois Maslow Walter Maslow Caitlin McKenna-Wilkinson Richard Ortega Miro Randall Montgomery Rick Negron Tony Pope Peter Renaday Al Rodrigo Gary Schwartz Joshua Seth Justin Shenkarow Michael J. Sorich Mark Sussman Gailly Thomas Bill Timoney Dennis Tufano Claudette Wells Lynnanne Zager Main-on-End Title Sequence Designed & Produced by Imaginary Forces Prologue Films Music Additional Orchestrators Frank Bennett Louis Febre Bruce L. Fowler Walter Fowler Rick Giovinazzo Gregory Jamrock Rebecca Lindle Hummie Mann Ladd McIntosh David Metzger Suzette Moriarty Angela Morley Roger Neumann Tim Simonec Edguardo Simone David Slonaker Adam Stern Scoring Crews Andy Bass James Caruana Bryan Clements Gregory Dennen Brian Dixon Peter Doell Mark Eshelman Timothy Lauber Jason Lloyd Greg Loskorne Susanne McLean Jay Selvester Jeff Shannon Kirsten Smith Tommy Steel Damon Tedesco Richard Wheeler Jr. Robert Wolff Featuring Musicians & Singers and Chorals Eun-Mee Ahn Richard Altenbach Dale Anderson David Arch Israel Baker Jacqui Barron Joan Beal Mark Berrow Johnny E. Bilezikjian Michael Boddicker Rachel Bolt Marc Bonilla Tom G. Boyd Eric Bradley Bobby Bruce Dennis Budimir Lawrence Bunker Heather Cairncross Mary Carewe Elin Carlson Carmen Carter Glorida Cheng Gene Cipriano Chris Clad Ry Cooder Eric Crees Paulinho Da Costa Peter Davies Byron "Rocky" Davis Timothy Davis Mike Deasy Mikey J. De Saulles Chris Dee Raymond G. del Barrio George Doering Paul Edmund-Davies Sarah Eyden Andrew Findon Michael Fisher Jo Anna Forbes Carl Fortina Ian Fraser Marvin B. Gordy III Gary Grant Taylor Graves Ralph E. Grierson Karen Harper Richard Harvey Tony Hinnigan T. Daniel Hofstedt J. J. Holiday James Newton Howard Craig Huxley Allison Jiear Louise Johnson Tommy Johnson Shane Jordan Artie Kane Armand Kaproff Nathan Kaproff Paul Kegg Randall Kerber Emma Kershaw Milton Kestenbaum Geoffrey Koch Terry Koide Sam Kriger Russ Kunkel Michael "Mike" Lang Peter "Pete" Levin Norman Ludwin Guy Maeda Steve Mair Michael Mason Lincoln Mayorga Malcolm McNabb Judd S. Miller Guy Moon Tommy Morgan Johnny Moses Maurice Murphy Richard Nash Teddie Nash Maria Newman Michael Omartian Jerry O'Sullivan Bobbi Page David F. Paich Wilbur Pauley Tom Pearce Yitzhak Perlman Bryan Pezzone Gregory A. Phillinganes Joe Porcaro Stevey Porcaro Jasper M. Randall Tom Raney Uan Rasey Emil Richards Michael Nomad Ripoll John "J.R." Robinson Peter Samuel Gabriella Santinelli Rod Saulsberry Steven Schaeffer Jim Self Samantha Shaw Fletcher Sheridan Debra Skeen Leland Skeer Jonathan Snowden Sally Stevens Michael Taylor James W. Thatcher Ian R. Underwood Waddy "Robert" Wachtel Jake Walker Bruce White Gerry White Robert A. White Don Williams Jerry Williams Johnny Williams Jonathan Williams Bob Zimmitti Technology Workstations, Servers and Rendering Services Provided by Hewlett-Packard Paramount & Nickelodeon's Preferred Technology Provider Digital Systems & Systems Administrator Animation Production by KLASKY-CSUPO, INC., LOS ANGELES UNITED PLANKTON PICTURES, CALIFORNIA HEART OF TEXAS PRODUCTION, INC Animators Clean-Up Key Assistant Animators Deborah Abbott Dan Abraham Jim Battaglia, Jr. Doug Beck David Koppenhaver Erica Missey Jeanette Moreno Lance Myers Jimmy Tovar Gabriel Valles Imbetweeners Richard Bartholmew Lisa Bozzetto Eddy Carrasco Cynthia Crowell Walt Holcombe Inez Hunicken John Keen Aaron Long John Overmyer Erik Zumalt Additional Animation Production by HASBRO STUDIOS, LOS ANGELES Arianne Arbolado Mary Beth Bambridge David Brady Kathy Carr Bruce W. Cathcart Rueben Chavez George Cox III Michael Eisner Robert Fewkes Andrew Gentle Elizabeth Hart Lyle Hunter Bradford K.H. Keatts Kenneth Kessel Brian Lenard Matthew Mattus Cynthia McIntosh Gayle Middleton Russ "Rossy" Mooney Sean Platter Billy Reed Michael Ross Paul Sabella Davey Schwartz Kunio Shimamura Linda M. Steiner Thomas Tatraranowicz Cynthia Turkington Don Vanderbeek Michael Vogel Wei M. Zhao BLUE SKY STUDIOS Oktay Ahiska George Bernota Evan Brainard Peter Cariside Lappe Wei-Ling Kai Chang Peter Clarke Greggy Couch Chris Cunningham Shaun Cusick Douglas Dooley Everett Downing Jr. Michael Eringis David Figliola Lori Forte Howard B. "Buck" Lewis Hiroshi "Kan" Ikeuchi Johnnie Lundberg Steve Martino Marcie J. Matsui Craig Newman Anthony Nisi Tim Nordquist Eric Pender Michael Peraza Jr. Travis Price Nina Rappaport Samuel Richards Dawn Robinson Carlos Saldanha Jorduu Schell John Siczewicz Sean Lawrence Smith Jesse Sugarman Stephen Talkowski Christopher Trimble Daisuke "Dice" Tsutsumi Michael Turoff Aurelio Voltaire-Hernandez Christian Wedge Danny Weeks William R. Wright Leon Xiao Songs "Click Click Boom" Written and Performed by Saliva Courtesy of Universal Music Enterprises "Basket Case" Written by Billie Joe Armstrong, Mike Dirnt and Tre Cool Performed by Green Day Courtesy of Warner Special Products "Lapdance" Written and Performed by N.E.R.D. Courtesy of Virgin Records "Cute Without the 'E' (Cut From The Team)" Written by Adam Lazzara, John Nolan, Eddie Reyes, Shaun Cooper, and Mark O'Connell Performed by Taking Back Sunday Courtesy of Victory Records "Next Contestant" Written by Chad Kroeger Performed by Nickeback Produced by Joey Moi Courtesy of Roadrunner Records "Run To You" Performed by Bryan Adams Written by Bryan Adams, Jim Vallance Courtesy of A&M Records "Bye Bye Bye" Written by Jacob Schulze, Kristian Lundin, & Andreas Carlsson Performed by *NSYNC Courtesy of Jive Records "Billie Jean" Written and Performed by Michael Jackson Courtesy of Epic Records "Magic's Wand" Written by Thomas Dolby, Jalil Hutchins, Mr. Magic, and Matthew Seligman Performed by Whodini Courtesy of Jive Records "Starry Eyed Surprise" Written by Seth Binzer, Andrew Gray, Fred Neil and Paul Oakenfold Performed by Paul Oakenfold featuring Shifty Shellshock Paul Oakenfold Appears Courtesy of Maverick Records Shifty Shellshock Appears courtesy of Columbia Records/Membran Records In Memoriam of Jerry K. Goldsmith (1949-2004) Michael A. Kamen (1948-2003) Dedicated to Michael Small (1939-2003) Franklin R. Thomas (1912-2004) Marlon Brando Jr. (1924-2004) Special Thanks to Tracy Kramer Bill Damaschke Lori Forte Janet Healy Terry Thoren John Bryant Michael Kelly Norton Virgien Wallace Williamson Harrison Ellenshaw Peter Ellenshaw Paul Lasaine Danny W. Lee Eustace Lycett Mark Mothersbaugh John H. Williams Jane Hartwell Bonne Radford Martin Cohen Hans Zimmer The New York Film Society The Ancient Egyptian Foundation The National Aeronautics & Space Administration (NASA) The Los Angeles Zoo The Producers Wish to Acknowledge The Staff of Nickelodeon Studios For Their Contributions To This Film Areas Other Than Those Credited Abobe... Many Thanks. Soundtrack Available on Nick/Jive CDs and Tapes Score Album Available on Varèse Sarabande CDs and Tapes Filmed in Cinemascope™ Originated on Eastman-Kodak Film Kodak Cineon Software Digital Film Recording Services by Cinesite Negative Development by Hollywood Film & Video Color by Technicolor© Prints by Technicolor© and Deluxe© Look for the Titan A.E. 2 Website Game Available From www.nickarcade.com TM & ©2004 Paramount Pictures and Viacom International. All Rights Reserved. The Events and Characters Depicted in this Photoplay Are Fictitious. Any Similarity to Actual Persons, Living or Dead, or to Actual Events is Purely Coincidental. This Motion Picture Photoplay and Soundtrack are Protected Pursuant to the Provisions of the Laws of the United States of America and Other Countries. Any Unauthorized Duplication and/or Distribution of the Photoplay and/orSoundtrack may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The entire crew created the film at Hasbro Entertainment. A''' Hasbro Entertainment '''Production Category:Credits Category:Titan A.E. Credits